ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
High Evolutionary
Herbert Edgar Wyndham later known by his title as the Lord High Evolutionary, possesses one of the most intelligent and powerful minds on Earth and maybe even the universe itself. A geneticist from the 20th century, Herbert became obsessed with furthering the evolution of all life on planet Earth, leading to his experiments which we often used on himself. His research stems from the species known as the Inhumans, a group of beings who inspired Herbert to advance his research. The Evolutionary has made great strides in the fields of studying the Inhuman biology and modifying it, using the powers gained to assist in his goals of ascension for Humans to be the dominant life-form in the galaxy. Depending on what he hopes to gain from whatever experiments he is planning, he has been a force for the greater good, and for his own dark purposes. He will not stop until all of humanity has achieved perfection, by any means necessary. Biography Origins of Evolution Searching for Knowledge Herbert Edgar Wyndham was born in the late 19th century, where shortly after hewas born his mother died from illness. After she died, Herbert's aunt would raise him for the majority of his childhood. Unfortunately she too would die, due to the same illness that inflicted his mother. Herbert then spent the rest of his childhood living in the streets of Oxford. Herbert managed to earn a good living by earning a scholarship in genetics and enlisted for Oxford University. While at the University Herbert was approached by another famous geneticist by the name of Abraham Erskine, who saught to make Herbert his assistant. Herbert then worked with Erskine for several years until finally earning the title of Professor for himself. In the late 1920's, after Herbert and Abraham parted ways, Herbert was assigned a partner by the name of Johnathan Drew. Herbert told Johnathan of his work with Erskine and upon researching the retired geneticist Nathaniel Essex's work in order to accelerate the process of human evolution even further, Herbert was convinced that he could take Erskine's work to levels he never dreamed. Johnathan chose to help him and they both signed on to a experimental evolutionary program to test Herbert's theory. However after years of work all of their attempts were failures and upon taking the blame for this failure became the disgrace of the University and was fired. Herbert managed to save Johnathan's job and wished him the best of luck while he attempts to rebuild his life. That night when he returned to his home a man was waiting for him, and offered Herbert the keys to genetic expansion. This man then revealed himself to be a banished Inhuman from the city Attilan, and told Herbert about the Inhumans. The Inhuman then took Herbert to a facility on Mount Wundagore which was located 40 miles from Novi Grad, Sokovia. There Herbert was shown technology and genetic equations that wouldn't exist for thousands of years. The Inhuman then told Herbert that this was his chance to achieve his dream, and Herbert without hesitation accepted the offer. He then began to use the technology to develop a suit of armor which could evolve his body to the peak of human condition. When he succeeded he took the name High Evolutionary. Taking the next step He later began his quest to evolve humanity to the next phase. So he started with making alterations to animals DNA for a way to work his way up. He gave them above average strength and human like intelligence, he then dubbed his new animal soldiers the Ani Men. After he perfected animal genetic alteration he moved on to humans. This proved to be the hardest experiment the High Evolutionary ever performed. It took 70 years, and thousands of test subjects. One in particular encounter happened around thirty years ago in 1990, a couple was driving to Sokovia General Hospital while the Wife was in early stages of Labor. During the drive their was a terrible storm and their car crashed into a tree, thankfully they wore their seat belts and were not seriously wounded. Since they could not drive they began searching for help, and came across a seemingly abandoned manor. The Husband broke in and laid his way on a couch while he helped ease her pain. A few moments later the book case opened unexpectedly came a man whom they thought was made of metal. The High Evolutionary then told the couple to leave and never speak of this place, but the husband begged the Evolutionary to help them because his Wife was in labor. The High Evolutionary then scanned the Wife and determined that she was about to have triplets. Seeing an opportunity for newborn subjects He allowed the couple to come into his lab where he had medical technology that aided in the birth process. First child was a boy, then a girl. The High Evolutionary then told the couple that he would make sure that their weren't any birth defects and so he would run a few tests while the couple waited upstairs. In reality, he experimented on them like he did the others, applying Inhuman DNA into their own and attempting to expose them to non lethal radiation in order to trigger powers. Unfortunately the twins had little success as with all the other subjects, However the High Evolutionary saw potential in their bloodline and so he returned to the couple and gave them two of the babies, so before he gave them back he acquired multiple samples of thier DNA to be used in the creation of his "child". But before leaving the couple's memories were erased and they were placed back at their car crash site where they would resume their lives. After they left he returned to his lab where he used the DNA from the twins to create a synthetic life form. The being would resemble Wanda due to her DNA being the template, the High Evolutionary would also add a portion of Pietro's DNA in order to give his "daughter" his powers as well. After month's of processing she was born and given the name Luminous. Salvation at Last Years later in the year 2014, The High Evolutionary discovers that his former subjects Pietro and Wanda Maximoff have been taken to HYDRA for enhancement tests. The High Evolutionary then hacks into HYDRA's security camera's and computer network to see what they are doing to the twins. After the experiments were complete, HYDRA succeeded in activating Wanda, and Pietro's abilities. The High Evolutionary began to build a device that could create a situation similar to that which HYDRA created, but in order to complete it he would need a key. In the year 2015, the HYDRA facility was temporarily abandoned, it was during this time that the High Evolutionary arrived and stole all of what energy was left of the Mind Stone and used it to finish his device. When he was done he told his adopted daughter Luminous that her time had come. He then had her step onto the platform where he activated the device. When the process was complete the High Evolutionary had finally done it, he had achieved the next phase in human evolution. Later that year, it was discovered that Terrigen had made its way into the ecosystem on a global scale. The High Evolutionary then acquired vast quantities of Terrigen and used it to mutate his subjects further, which increased their power exponentially. He would then spend years working alongside his colleague Magneto to build ranks for their army, from the shadows. In 2019, after the defeat of Thanos, and the introduction of Attilan, the High Evolutionary had decided it was time to step into the light and inact his plans for global gevolution after many battles and making bargains with ancient beings for his own gain than one day he makes some up grades to his suit dramatically increasing his mind and he deiced to re name him self the high lord high evolutionary the most powerful and intelligent mind in the universe it self. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physiology: The High Evolutionary has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of a species. These traits include: * Superhuman Human Strength: The High Evolutionary's enhanced muscles give him the strength of a Eternal. * Superhuman Speed: He can run at speeds much higher than a human. * Superhuman Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the high of human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. * Superhuman Healing: If ever the High Evolutionary is injured, his body would repair the damage in virtually no time at all. * Superhuman Intelligence: The High Evolutionary has evolved his own brain to its full potential; he has virtually unlimited knowledge and intellectual ability. ** Total Recall Memory: Due to his Superhuman Intelligence the High Evolutionary remembers everything to the very smallest detail. * Immortality: The High Evolutionary's aging process has been stopped in part of the experiments he performed on himself. Psionics: The High Evolutionary possesses vast psionic powers, as a result of the experiments he had performed on himself, along with the upgrades he made in the following years. These abilities include: * Clairaudience: '''He can hear in a way that isn't connected to his physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges or being able to sense sounds that are beyond their normal auditory range. They may be able to hear psychic/spiritual levels/beings. * '''Clairvoyance: '''Being able to see events that are yet to occur. This is how the High Evolutionary calculated that in order for him to discover what he needed to complete his research, the Maximoff twins would need to be experimented on by HYDRA. * '''Telepathy: The High Evolutionary can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Telepathic Communication: Capable of telepathic communication with humans or other species. ** Telepathic Prediction: The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. ** Memory Manipulation: The ability to erase, restore and alter target's memories. ** Mental Hallucination: The ability to cause mental hallucinations. ** Mental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. ** Mental Invisibility: Preventing detection by humans or other powerful telepaths. Which he can extend to an entire world. ** Pushing: The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. ** Psychic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. ** Psychic Torture: The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. ** Remote Telepathy: The ability to use telepathy from a long range. ** Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. ** Emotion Manipulation: The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. ** Illusion Manipulation: The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. ** Knowledge Projection: The ability to project knowledge onto another mind. ** Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to teach languages telepathically. ** Knowledge Replication: The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. ** Memory Reading: The ability to read the target's memories. ** Mental Inducement: The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. ** Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. ** Mind Image: The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. ** Mind Link: The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. ** Mind Walking: The ability to enter the mind of another. ** Omnilingualism: The ability to intuitively understand all languages. ** Animal Telepathy: Communication with Animals. * Telekinesis: '''The High Evolutionary can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. ** '''Flight: '''The High Evolutionary can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. ** '''Levitation: The High Evolutionary can cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. ** Dimensional Travel: '''To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * '''Energy Manipulation: The High Evolutionary can create, shape and manipulate energy to generate a wide variety of effects such as: ** Force Fields: The High Evolutionary can generate a shield capable of withstanding not only high caliber bullets, but the force of a nuclear explosion. ** Energy Blasts: '''The High Evolutionary can generate blasts of energy through his eyes and his hands that he uses in combat. * '''Cosmic Awareness: '''The High Evolutionary is aware of anything that affects him on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. ** '''Danger Sense Which also alerts the High Evolutionary of threats to any of his creations. * Cyberpathy: The High Evolutionary has a computer-like consciousness, which grants him several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only the user. ** Computer Interaction: The High Evolutionary is able to interface with computers and IT networks, allowing him to download and gather information. ** Computer Perception: The High Evolutionary possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing him to compute and process information at great speeds. ** Enhanced Hacking: '''The High Evolutionary can hack into any network across the planet. ** '''Download: The High Evolutionary can download any sort of energy, data, matter, etc. they want from anywhere. ** Information Transferal: The High Evolutionary transfers all his important files to a private server that only he knows about and can access. * Astral Projection: The High Evolutionary can separate his spirit from his physical form and can survive in this state for an indefinite period of time. * Mass Manipulation: increase and decrease his own size/mass,can grow at max to 300 feet. * Matter Creation which can be used for the following: ** Artifact Creation: allows the creation of complex shapes ** Elemental Creation ** Life-form Creation ** Mechanical Creation ** Missile Creation: with powerful range and damage. ** Matter Spray/ powerful intensity and damage. * Psychokinesis Equipment Evolutionary Armor: * Radiation Absorption: The armor is capable of absorbing large amounts of radiation, and channeling it into the High Evolutionary's body without seriously endangering his life. * Radiation Protection: As with the armors original purpose, the High Evolutionary is shielded from harmful energy fields such as radiation. Evolutionary Bomb: * '''Artificial Evolution: '''The Evolutionary Bomb is a large-scale device the size of a asteroid designed by the High Evolutionary over the course of 60 years. He designed it with the sole purpose of spreading his research to every person on planet earth, and afterwards spread the means to unlock said research and mold humanity into its "Perfect" form. Category:Villains Category:Armor Users Category:Scientists Category:Neutral Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Oxford University Category:Teachers Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Chemists Category:Immortals